Seize the day
by L.n real nightmare
Summary: Soul y Maka llevan mucho tiempo juntos y ella esta embarazada pero por obras del destino llega la tragedia aprovecha el día siempre con la persona que amas porque puede ser demasiado tarde... song fic de la canción seize the day de avenged sevenfold SXM


**Este song fic es basado en la canción de mi banda favorita Avenged Sevenfold, la canción y el anime no son míos disfrútenlo**

** SEIZE THE DAY**

** SOUL POV**

Todas las mañanas eran igual, me levantaba antes para prepararle el desayuno la amaba con todo mi ser era la mujer mas bella de todo el mundo mi dulce Maka es perfecta.

-¿soul….?- su tierna y adormilada vocecita me distrajo y deje la mermelada a un lado

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le pregunte algo preocupado en las condiciones en las que ella esta me preocupo de mas

-¿otra vez te levantaste a prepararme el desayuno? Te dije que me dejaras hacerlo a mí- su falso enojo me hizo sonreír y abrazarla

-mi amor tu debes descansar por tu bien y la del bebé quiero que nazca sano y que no te de complicaciones en el parto- mi novia se sonrojo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios ahora que su embarazo era de 8 meses debía cuidarla todavía aun mas que cuando me entere que estaba embarazada sin duda estaba muy feliz al fin tendría la familia que tanto anhelaba

-gracias por cuidarnos-sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad nos teníamos el uno al otro y ambos habíamos formado una pequeña vida que dependería de nosotros

-oye siempre los tendré aquí- me levante la manga de mi playera y le mostré 2 tatuajes el primero eran unas alas de ángel que decían abajo "Maka" y el otro era un corazón que abajo decía "Amy" que era el nombre el cual le pondríamos a nuestra hija

-te amo Soul te amo muchísimo- adoraba mi hogar, mi familia nada podría salir mal

-mira esto…-fui a la sala y al volver a la cocina le enseñe una caja de cartón mediana

-¿Qué hay dentro?-pregunto emocionada

-ya veras, cierra los ojos-le dije mientras abría lentamente la caja

-aaaaa Soul quiero ver- cruzo los brazos e inflo sus cachetes

-cierra los ojos amor es una sorpresa, sin trampas señorita- ella suspiro y se cubrió los ojos mientras yo sacaba aquel objeto de la caja

-¿ya…?- siempre tan insistente

-si cariño-ella abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a ella una moderna cámara de video, sonrió y dio saltitos de emoción

-wooow Soul esta preciosa-la tomo entre sus manos y la encendió

-la compre para captar los momentos de la vida de Amy-le conteste besando su nariz

-Soul eres el mejor, vez amor tu papi siempre esta pensando en ti será el mejor padre del mundo y te quiere mucho al igual que yo- ella filmaba su pancita de 8 meses mientras yo la acariciaba y sentía las pequeñas pataditas de nuestro bebé

-esta muy emocionada…-susurre impresionado

-lo se solo con tu voz se comporta de esa manera-ella me sonrió y me enfoco con el lente de la cámara

-Amy cariño dentro de unos años veras estos videos que grabamos para ti y veras los rostros de felicidad de tus padres- tome a Maka de la mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá y Maka seguía filmando, la abrace y le di un beso en los labios que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas apasionado

-Te amo Soul, bueno…te amamos- la tome de las mejillas y mire sus hermosos ojos verdes

-me toca filmar-le quite la cámara, me levante del sofá y la enfoque a ella –esta hermosa mujer es tu mami-enfoque su pancita y luego de nuevo a Maka ella se sonrojo y mando un beso a la cámara en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-ve a abrir amor- le di la cámara y fui a abrir la puerta ahí se encontraban Black Star, Death the Kid, Ox, Harvard, Killik , Stein y Sid

-Soul hermano tu gran dios ha venido a verte-Black y su enorme ego

-Hola Soul, hola Maka, ¿Cómo están?-

-muy bien Kid tu sobrina no deja de moverse hoy- contesto Maka enfocando a Kid todos ellos eran nuestros amigos Black Star y Kid eran los mejores amigos de Maka ella los quería como a unos hermanos mayores

-Soul….hoy debíamos ir a asaltar el nuevo minisúper, ¿recuerdas?-Stein puso su mano en mi hombro recordándomelo

-ah…cierto- mis amigos y yo nos dedicábamos a asaltar supermercados, tiendas, bancos etc. ¿el motivo? Necesitábamos el dinero para sobrevivir, mis padres son muy ricos están en Inglaterra, al enterarse de mi noviazgo con Maka no la aceptaban y nos querían separar al igual que los padres de Maka la única persona de nuestro lado era su madrastra Blair que la quería como a su propia hija ella nos ayudo a escapar y nos dio algo de dinero y su casa en Death Scity Nevada a partir de ese dia no se nada de mi familia y ellos tampoco de mi, me entere que el padre de Maka murió de depresión, Blair me lo dijo en una llamada telefónica sin embargo nunca le dije nada a mi Maka no quería que se pusiera triste estando embarazada.

-¿d-deverdad tienen que…?-la pequeña voz temblorosa de Maka me saco de mis pensamientos la mire y estaba llorando mientras Kid la consolaba

-lo lamento Maka pero es necesario-Sid tenia una expresión triste al verla

-no, amor no llores por favor todo va a estar bien te lo prometo-le tome las manos y las bese

-soul por favor no vayas, te necesito- mi corazón se apretaba al oírla

-perdóname por favor lo necesitamos y ahora que se acerca en nacimiento de Amy lo necesitamos mas- ella asintió y bajo la mirada

-T-ten cuidado- seque sus lagrimas y le di un beso

-Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona están en camino Maka no estarás sola-dijo Kid tratando en vano de animarla, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona eran las mejores amigas de Maka y siempre que salía con los chicos ellas se quedaban cuidándola

-Soul….enserio cuídate-ya no lloraba solo tenia una mirada triste y preocupada

-lo hare…-Salí por la puerta y me trepe al auto con los demás, el camino se me hizo largo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del minisúper

-¿listos?-Kid nos paso los pasamontañas (1) y las pistolas a cada uno, estábamos listos bajamos uno a uno y entramos

-¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO ENTREGUEN TODO EL PUTO DINERO Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO!-Stein gritaba mientras apuntaba al cajero

-por favor tomen lo que quieran pero déjenme vivir-el chico que aparentaba unos 18 años estaba mas que aterrado

-¿y la caja fuerte?-Black le jalo el cuello de la camisa y lo miraba

-n-no se de que me hablan….-el chico ponía resistencia a este paso no nos iríamos pronto, su mano se puso debajo del mostrador y apretó un botón rojo

-chicos….tenemos que irnos ahora…-les dije bajando mi pistola

-espera un momento Soul…-me contesto Ox un poco irritado

-chicos enserio hay que….-al parecer no me escuchan están mas ocupados en saquear, Stein y Black interrogaban al chico mientras Kid guardaba uno que otro articulo en una bolsa, Ox, Kilik y Harvard tenían de rehenes a los clientes y trabajadores, Sid estaba en el auto y yo estaba parado sin saber que hacer pues habíamos tardado mas de lo de siempre y con temor a que nos atrapen

-¡STEIN LA POLICIA!-el grito de Kid alerto a los demás, por la avenida principal se oían las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía lo que temía se volvió real

-¡TOMEN LO QUE ENCUENTREN Y VAMONOS DE AQUÍ PERO YA!-grito Stein mientras Black le daba un puñetazo al chico y los demás salían corriendo yo me quede viendo como escapaban por alguna razón mis piernas no respondían

-¡SOUL VAMONOS CARAJO!-Black me empujo y sentí que despertaba otra vez, corrí hacia la puerta trasera de salida y llegue al auto ya había abierto la puerta para entrar pero unas manos me tomaron de los hombros y me arrojaron al suelo mientras otras me quitaban el pasamontañas

-¡SOUL SE QUEDO ATRÁS!-

-¡DEJALO TENEMOS QUE HUIR!-

A lo lejos oí el grito preocupado de Harvard y el desinteresado de Stein

-al fin atrapamos a uno de ese nido de ratas-el oficial me esposo y me trpaba a la patrulla mientras unas cámaras de televisión filmaban la escena lo que menos quería era que Maka viera esto.

** *en otro lado***

**Maka Pov**

Estaba sentada en el sofá mientras Liz me peinaba, Patty acariciaba mi vientre, Taubaki tejía un suéter rosa y Chrona veía las noticias

-M-Maka M-mira…-Chrona llamo mi atención y al ver en las noticias vi algo que hizo que sin dudarlo me pusiera a llorar pues veía como Soul era arrestado por la policía.

-maka…¿estas bien?-pregunto Liz preocupaba al ver que no me movía

-L-Liz….p-por favor d-dime que ese no es s-soul-mi mano temblorosa señalo la televisión, Liz abrió los ojos como platos y me abrazo

-Maka el…-

-le dije que no fuera, le dije que no me dejara-mis lagrimas caían no soportaba ver aquello

Soul Pov

-ya llegamos imbécil-me dijo el oficial al bajarme bruscamente de la patrulla e internarme en la cárcel

-muy bien hijo dame tus percings, pulsera y todo lo que traigas **(N/A: no se como se escriba)**- otro guardia me ponía en frente una charola para que los pusiera, me quite los percings de la ceja, el que tenia en la comisura de los labios y unas pulseras que tenia , me desnudaron frente a los demás reclusos mientras me examinaban para ver si no tenia alguna lesión u enfermedad, ellos se reían de mi yo solo los ignoraba no podía pensar en otra cosa estos momentos que en Maka y en nuestra bebé, me cortaron mi cabello blanco y se me condeno a 4 años de prisión.

Tuve un día de visita y ahí estaba Maka sentada con una mirada baja se le veía muy triste me senté frente a ella y tome el teléfono especial que sirve para hablar con ella **(N/A: vean el video ahí sale la verdad no se como se llama)**

-Maka….yo- comencé a hablar pero ella enfurecida me grito

-¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES NORMAL O DIVERTIDO SOUL, ESO CREES YO TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS A HACER ESO Y LO HICISTE SABES QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE 8 MESES NO TE PREHOCUPAS POR ELLO?!-sus gritos eran de miedo, preocupación y dolor

-¡CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA POR ESO MISMO LO HICE NO TENEMOS MUCHO DINERO Y AHORA QUE VIENE AMY ES MUCHO PEOR!-le devolvía los gritos

-¡ENTONCES JAMAS ME HUBIERA EMBARAZADO IDIOTA Y JAMAS HUBIERA HUIDO DE CASA DEJANDO A MI PADRE Y A BLAIR ADEMAS DE QUE ESE MISMO DIA TUS PADRES Y TU HERMANO FUERON A LA CASA A GRITARME COSAS HORRIBLES QUE YO ERA LA RESPONSABLE DE ESTO POR SER UNA ZORRA!-

-¡LO QUE HICIERON ELLOS NO FUE MI CULPA Y BIEN PUES TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA SPIRIT MURIO DE DEPRESION AL IRTE ENTONCES JAMAS HUBIERAS ESCAPADO CONMIGO Y ME HUBIERAS DEJADO COMO ESTABA TUVE QUE OCULTARTE LO DE TU PADRE PORQUE ERES UNA SENCIBLE LLORONA!- al gritar aquello solo trago saliva y le salían lagrimas de sus ojos

-sabes que…olvídalo púdrete aquí mientras tu hija crece sin tu compañía-colgó bruscamente el teléfono, se levanto y me miro una ultima vez para después tocar su vientre y salir, mire a un lado mío y ahí había un chico alto de pelo ondulado y oscuro charlando con una chica joven de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos miel cargando un hermoso bebé de cabello ondulado y ojos miel

-ya viste mi amor papi te ama le faltan 2 días mas para que al fin estés en sus brazos-

Que tipo mas afortunado al tener siempre a su mujer y su hijo a pesar de todo yo no podía estar peleado con Maka la amo a ella y a Amy yo quería verla nacer, cargarla y estar con el amor de mi vida el día del parto de nuestra primera hija pero por mi maldita culpa ya no será así no quiero que Maka este enojada siempre conmigo no quiero…

**Maka Pov**

Manejaba por la autopista totalmente molesta y llorando era un idiota un completo idiota como pudo haberme escondido la muerte de mi padre tanto tiempo enserio era el peor idiota del mundo y lo peor es que se quedo en prisión dejándome sola y embarazada no quería vivir en casa sin el ese era nuestro hogar no quiero que Amy desconozca a su padre siento un dolor de cabeza enorme al igual que un mareo no me doy cuenta de un sonido de claxon y luego solo veo unas luces de otro auto al lado derecho y después solo recuerdo mi auto destrozado, mi cuerpo lleno de sangre y al final solo oscuridad….

** Soul Pov**

La noticia que me dio Liz me dejo casi 2 meses sin poder conciliar el sueño, Maka había muerto en un accidente automovilístico el mismo día de nuestra pelea un auto se había estampado con el suyo ella murió pero rescataron a nuestra bebé nació prematura pero sana hoy es el día del funeral y yo estoy aquí encerrado sin poder disculparme y besarle por ultima vez, Liz dijo que en el funeral estaban todos que Tsubaki no dejaba de llorar, Black y Kid trataban de aguantar sus lagrimas, Patty no se rio ni hizo bromas en todo el día fue duro para mi imaginar el féretro de mi amada siendo enterrado en el cementerio, Amy quedo bajo custodia de Blair mientras yo cumplía mi condena por favor si solo pudiera besarla, abrazarla ,decirle cuanto la amo y disculparme por ultima vez seria el hombre mas feliz de toda la galaxia pero eso jamás pasara ella murió estando enojada conmigo soy un idiota me odio por eso solo me quede recostado en mi cama viendo una fotografía de Maka sonriendo alegremente y en mi brazo estaba el tatuaje que me hice no había forma de olvidarla me demuestro a mi mismo que aproveche el día con la persona que mas amo porque tal vez no la vuelva a ver jamás ahora se que ya no estoy en casa ya no estoy en mi hogar con ella… lo que daría por besarla una vez mas, por decirle que estoy con ella….recordé el video casero donde estaba embarazada y nos besábamos en el sillón buenos tiempos hasta perderla

*4 años después*

Cumplí mis años de condena y al fin Salí de prisión por fin podre ver a Maka aunque sea en el camposanto me acompañan Black, Kid, Stein y Sid, me arrodillo a ver una lapida que decía

"aquí yase Maka Albarn de Evans una mujer llena de amor su alma siempre estará en el corazón de su hija cuidándola y su recuerdo en su amado"

Unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, sonreí con tristeza y puse un ramo de rosas, Kid llego tomando de la mano a una niña de 4 años de ojos verdes, cabellos blancos y vestido rosa quien al verme se lanzo a abrazarme

-papi, papi anoche soñé que mami me abrazaba y me decía que nos amaba a ambos-

Amy había crecido Blair le conto de mi y la llevaba a visitarme cuando Salí de prisión prometí vivir con Amy en el viejo hogar de Maka y mío saldría adelante yo solo con mi hija y siempre tendremos a su madre en nuestros corazones cuidándonos.

**FIN**

**link de la canción:**

** watch?v=m2K3r95PKaw**

**pasamontañas es una capucha que cubre toda la cara **


End file.
